The Painful World Of Love
by SoPhIaBuShFaNaTiC
Summary: Set after Pucas gets together. Brooke and Lucas realize that they're in love with each other. Peyton gets pregnant. Lucas is faced with the decision of being responsible or following his heart.
1. The Pucas Baby

Brooke sat in English next to her best friend Rachel trying to drone out Mr. Chavez. School had become utterly boring for her. It also sucked that she had to see Lucas with Peyton every day. They didn't really show PDAs or anything but it still hurt to see them holding hands or whatever.

_Ring!_

Brooke headed for her car when class ended. "Brooke! Wait! Where are you going?" a familiar voice called out behind her. Brooke turned around to see Lucas trailing her. When she saw Peyton on his arm, Brooke couldn't take it anymore. "I'm getting the hell away from you!" she snapped. Without waiting for a response, Brooke slammed her car door and sped off.

Brooke, in her typical manner, was at a bar, drowning away her sorrows in alcohol as usual. She looked around the room. This was the bar where she had had her first date with Lucas. She felt the blood rushing to her head as all the memories came back. Brooke threw her beer glass against the wall and slumped down to the ground where she started sobbing.

At lunchtime, Rachel went up to Lucas to ask where Brooke was. Lucas said he didn't know but Peyton, being the bitch that she is, said Brooke was 'getting the hell away from them.'

"She's probably at some bar getting drunk and having sex with some random stranger," Peyton said to Rachel, "like she always does."

Rachel, being Brooke's best friend and Peyton's worst enemy, slapped her across the face. Peyton didn't stand still for long though, she got up and punched Rachel in the face. In return, Rachel tackled Peyton to the ground just as Peyton had done to her at Midnight Madness.

The fight went on until Lucas yelled, "Stop!"

"Who? Me or her?" Rachel shrieked.

" Both of you!" screamed Lucas.

" I will as soon as Peyton stops saying Brooke is a whore!" Rachel said as she punched Peyton in the face.

"I will as soon as Rachel stops being a bitch and defending her slut of a best friend!" Peyton replied.

"Look who's talking you backstabbing bitch!" Rachel shrieked.

Lucas, now looking really worried, couldn't hold back any longer. "This is bad for the baby, Peyton!"

Rachel stopped, her fist midair. "Baby?" She was sure this was just some scheme to make her stop fighting Peyton. But after one look at Peyton's face, Rachel knew it was all true. Peyton was pregnant with Lucas's baby and they were trying to keep it a secret from Brooke.


	2. The Strange Phone Call

Rachel stood up slowly, still reeling from the shock. It was true though. Peyton was pregnant. She couldn't believe it. Her major concern was telling Brooke. Rachel knew that Brooke was still in love with Lucas, she was just waiting for Brooke to figure it out herself. She could already picture how Brooke was going to react to the news, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

As Lucas was headed home for the day, Rachel came up behind him.

"Look Rachel, about earlier today…"

"An apology is not going to fix the problem here, Lucas."

"I know it isn't but I'm going to apologize anyway. I'm sorry we told you the way that we did. I suppose you've told Brooke already."

"Oh, I didn't tell Brooke, and I'm not going to."

"Thanks Rachel. I know I really don't deserve your help but I appreciate it anyway."

"Look Lucas, I'm not helping you. That would be the last thing on my mind. After what you did, you don't deserve any help let alone forgiveness."

"I know that, and I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I know that I'm a bastard, OK?"

"Whatever." Rachel started to walk away but turned around as if she had forgotten something. "Oh yeah. I'm not telling Brooke because you are." With that, Rachel walked to her car with a satisfied look on her face leaving a shocked Lucas alone in the parking lot.

Brooke stumbled into her room late that night, drunk and lonely.

"Nice to finally see you here, Cheery!" Rachel chirped as Brooke walked in.

"What are you still doing up Rachel?" Brooke asked as she collapsed on the bed.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm waiting for you! Not like I could any sleep anyway, the phone has been ringing off the hook! Lucas has been calling forever and he won't leave me alone," Rachel said, secretly satisfied that Lucas was actually doing what she told him to. It was the most reasonable solution so far anyway. "He said he tried your cell but you didn't pick up. It must be really important Brooke. Maybe you should talk to him."

"He's probably asleep by now," Brooke said trying to get out of talking to Lucas. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

_Ring!_

"That's probably him now," Rachel said as she handed the phone to Brooke. "Will you please answer so I can finally get some rest around here?" Rachel knew that she was going to need her energy for tomorrow.

"Hello?" Brooke asked into the phone wearily, knowing fully well who it was.

"_Hey Brooke. It's Lucas."_

"I figured it was you since you left a dozen messages on my phone and Rachel said you called here about a million times."

"_I really need to talk to you."_

"Yeah? Well I really need my space from you."

"_Please Brooke, it's important."_

"So I've heard."

"_Brooke will you just give me another chance? This is really important."_

"I have given you chances, Lucas. I think I may have given you too many. Peyton too. You guys always screw it up by kissing each other. EVERY TIME, Lucas, EVERY TIME. I'm starting to get sick of it."

"…_."_

"Besides, usually when you have 'important news' its bad news. Especially for me."

"………_."_

"Lucas are you there? I mean, you called and wanted to talk but you haven't really told me anything yet."

"_Yeah, I'm here."_

"So what did you want to tell me? It has to do with Peyton right?"

"_Umm right….. Look Brooke I think it would be better if we do this tomorrow, face to face."_

"You have got to be kidding me. You call me every other second of the day like some crazy obsessed stalker person and when I finally pick up the phone, you won't even tell me what's going on. That's just great Lucas."

"_I'm sorry Brooke but I think its for the best if we do it this way."_

"Whatever Lucas. Sorry's getting a little old from you."

"_Things are better this way, Brooke. I'd feel like I was cheating if I told you this over the phone anyway. So I'll see you at school tomorrow?"_

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"_Alright. Bye."_

"Bye."

With that, Brooke hung up the phone and climbed into bed.

"What was that all about?" Rachel asked.

"I have no idea. He went through all that trouble and he didn't even tell me what was going on. I can't believe him. He said he wants to talk to me tomorrow at school. Face to face. He said it was for the best but I really don't care. Maybe this way I could slap him if I needed to."

"Oh I agree. It probably is better if you hear the news from him in person, not over the phone."

Brooke just looked curiously at Rachel not knowing what she meant.

"Whatever you say, Rachel. Good Night."

"Night Brooke."

That night Brooke lay in bed pondering her strange phone call with Lucas. Then she thought about what he could have been talking about when he said he had to tell her face to face. And why did she have the sneaking suspicion that Rachel knew something about it?

Then Brooke thought about the times when she actually looked forward to Lucas's phone calls. When he was the one to cheer her up and have fun with her. Oh god, she missed those days. Lying there in the darkness with the soft sound of Rachel breathing Brooke finally realized her feelings for Lucas Scott. She had to tell him how she felt. She would tell him tomorrow, when they had their talk. At the thought of telling Lucas she loved him, Brooke drifted off into a deep slumber.


	3. Telling Brooke

The next morning Brooke headed over to Lucas before school started.

"Can we finally talk now Lucas?"

Peyton started to head over to Lucas but turned around when she saw him talking to Brooke. Lucas saw this and started to go after her but then decided against it. Unfortunately, Brooke saw all of this too. Lucas turned around to see Brooke with a grim look on her face.

"Actually Brooke now isn't a really good time for me. Can we do this later?"

"Whatever time is good for you. It seems your schedule is a LOT more important than mine." With that, Brooke walked away and went to class with Rachel.

Brooke was sitting with Rachel at their own table at lunch. They were chatting lightly when Lucas came up to them.

"Ummmm…….I think I'm gonna go study for that math test tomorrow." Rachel said, looking for an escape from the tense conversation that was about to take place.

"Hey." Lucas said as he slid into Rachel's now empty seat.

"Hey." Brooke said as she popped a fry into her mouth.

"So I have something to tell you and its not exactly going to be good news."

"I didn't think that it would be good news."

"OK. This is really important so I'd appreciate it if you don't say anything until I'm done. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure. You're killing me with suspense here so could you just hurry up and tell me now?"

"OK. Here it goes. I know that Peyton and I have hurt you a lot in the past. I tried to stop that but I think me and Peyton getting together just made things worse. I know I haven't been with Peyton very long but things have gotten pretty serious with us. Its only been a few weeks but we've already had sex. I know you probably don't care about my sex life, but this is serious. Peyton is pregnant. And it's mine."

Brooke just stood there, shocked. She couldn't believe it. It was true though. Peyton was pregnant. How could he? It wasn't even that long yet. And to think she was about to tell him she loved him! She hated him now! She was going to kill him! What about Peyton? She probably did this on purpose to get back at Brooke. She probably did this so Lucas HAD to stay with her. ARRGGGHHH!!!! She would kill them both!

"LUCAS!!!! HOW COULD YOU???!!!!!!??????? YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!! SHE'S PREGNANT DAMMIT!! AND TO THINK YOU WANTED TO BE FRIENDS!!!!!" Brooke shrieked at Lucas. Her anger was building up so much that to let it all out she pulled back her fist and slammed it into Lucas's face. Blood started pouring out of his nose as Peyton ran over out of concern for him.

"Why did you hit him so hard Brooke?" Peyton asked Brooke.

"Why did I hit him? Don't you think the real question here is why I haven't hit you yet?" Brooke replied.

"What are you talking about Brooke?" Peyton asked totally not realizing the obvious.

"What am I talking about? Are you kidding me? You're PREGNANT, Peyton! With Lucas's baby! You BITCH!!!!" Brooke screamed at Peyton.

"What do you fucking care???????????? You said you didn't love Lucas anymore and that I could have him. So as I see it, you have no right to be upset. You removed yourself from both of our lives. It hurt at first, but I don't care anymore. I hate you Brooke Davis. I will make sure that this baby stays the hell away from you."

The look on Brooke's face was so painful. It was a mixture of hurt, anger, melancholy, and heartbreak. Lucas couldn't bear to look at her. It hurt him so much to see her like that because if him. He couldn't look at Peyton either. Considering Brooke used to be her best friend, he couldn't believe that Peyton was so mean.

Brooke gazed from Lucas back to Peyton. She looked her ex-best friend right in the eye and said, "I'll stay away from you guys, But not because it's what you want, because it's what I want. I don't ever want to see you again and you never want to see me again. It works out well. Goodbye."

She had one last glance at Lucas and then walked away, her eyes welling up with tears. A mixture of emotions bubbled up inside of her. She cried because she was mad. She cried because she was hurt. She cried because she was sad. But most of all, she cried because she had just lost the man she loved to the biggest bitch on the planet.


	4. Three Little Words

The next morning, Tree Hill High had tenseness in the air. Everyone gave Peyton and Lucas dirty looks as they walked to class. Their looks were different for Brooke though. They gave her looks of sympathy and understanding.

"I heard about what happened. I am so sorry, Brooke," a random bystander said as Brooke passed by in the hall.

"God! I am so sick of that!" Brooke griped to Rachel. "She doesn't even know me!"

"That's what happens when you have giant public arguments with people!" Rachel responded.

"I am SO not looking forward to going to English today."

"I know. Chavez is SUCH a bitch!"

Brooke just looked at Rachel like she was an idiot. "What I mean is that we'll have to see Lucas and Peyton!"

"Oh. Riiight. How about this then? We change our first period class."

"Can we do that this late in the school year?"

"Well, we can ask Turner. He'll have to let us. I mean this is me we're talking about," Rachel said gleefully, then glancing at Brooke. "Well there's you too but I'm more important!"

"Whatever." Brooke said brushing Rachel's last comment off. "Can we go see Turner now?"

"Well, since I'm here, of course we can. Let's go!"

RING!

The bell rang to signal the beginning of first period.

"Where's Brooke?" Lucas whispered.

"Who cares?" Peyton answered. " At least Rachel's gone too!"

"By the way, how's your forehead?"

"It's better now. Still swollen though."

"Alright now class. Let's begin our lesson today." Mr. Chavez announced, putting an end to the chatter in the classroom.

RING!

"Lunch! Finally!" Brooke announced as she and Rachel burst through the gym doors.

"Wow. You must be REALLY hungry, Brooke." Rachel said in response.

"Cute. Just move your butt up the lunch line."

"BROOKE! BROOKE!"

"Oh God. Don't turn around Brooke. It's your worst nightmare."

Rachel warned.

"Brooke. I really need to talk to you. Please. Just listen to me." Lucas begged, tapping Brooke on the shoulder.

"Listen to what? Your lies or your confessions? Cuz to be honest, they both kinda suck. Like crap. Just leave me alone." With that, Brooke walked off to her car with Rachel trailing behind her.

"But Brooke! I'm sorry!" Lucas called after her.

"Wow, Brooke! Slow down. You're going kind of fast with the drinks don't you think?" Rachel said as she sipped her beer at the bar counter next to Brooke.

"No. They didn't even invent enough drinks in the world to deal with Lucas."

"Whatever you say Brooke. But I'm going back to the house. I guess I'll see you there later."

"Bye."

"I'm going to look for Brooke." Lucas said.

"Finding her would be a disaster." Peyton replied.

"I have to apologize, Peyton."

"Whatever Lucas. Just make sure you don't fall under her charm again. She can be very slutty sometimes."

"Don't talk about her like that Peyton. I used to love her. You used to be her best friend."

"I regret it already. Just go and get it over with."

"I'll come visit you later. Bye."

In a darkened bar, Brooke sat slumped over the counter, having had one too many drinks. A figure came and sat at the stool next to her.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas whispered.

"What do you want?"

"Let me take you home. You're wasted, Brooke."

"Fine. But only because I don't think I can dial Rachel's number."

"We're here Brooke."

"Thanks Lucas." Brooke reached up and placed her lips firmly on Lucas's.

Lucas backed away reluctantly. He wanted Brooke to keep kissing him but he knew it was wrong.

"I love you." Brooke whispered softly in Lucas's ear.

"I love you too Brooke." He whispered back, gently kissing her on the cheek.

Brooke opened the car door and stumbled out. She walked to the door then turned around and looked at Lucas. She smiled at him then turned around and went into the house. She trudged up the stairs and plopped down on her bed. Rachel was snoring softly beside her as she fell into a deep slumber. Her life seemed so perfect in this one moment she wanted to stay there forever.


End file.
